


Sacrifice

by erm31323



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Snape never told Voldemort the Prophecy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erm31323/pseuds/erm31323
Summary: What if Severus Snape had never told Lord Voldemort the Prophecy? AU - War has been raging for over 15 years in the Wizarding world with no end in sight. Narcissa Malfoy wants a better life for her son than becoming a Death Eater like his father. She will go to any lengths necessary to get it.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition on FFN using the prompt "What if Severus Snape had never told Lord Voldemort the Prophecy?" The Harry Potter Wiki lists the beginning of the first Wizarding War as 1970, so that is the timeline I worked from. I envision this taking place in the mid-80's when Draco was around six or so.

Narcissa stood at the window in Draco's room, looking out at the blanket of snow that now covered the Manor grounds. The moon was nearly full and made the snow glisten as if tiny diamonds had been laid into its surface. The sight was so breathtakingly beautiful and so incongruous to the ugliness that permeated their world now, that it nearly brought Narcissa to tears.

A small shifting caught her attention and she looked back to the bed where Draco lay, fast asleep. He held tight to his stuffed dragon, which he pretended he was too old for in his waking hours. His mouth was slightly open and a lock of white-blonde hair hung down into his eyes. Smiling, Narcissa crossed the room and gently brushed the hair from his face, staring down at him. She absent-mindedly summoned a stool and sat down next to the bed.

Studying her son, Narcissa noted that he was beginning to lose the chubby roundness of early childhood, the leaner and more angular lines he would grow into slowly emerging. She could already imagine the man he would become, a bit taller than Lucius, but leaner and wirier than Lucius' more traditionally muscular frame. Narcissa gently carded her fingers through Draco's hair and the longer she looked at him, the more clearly she could see the path of his life laid out for him.

He would go to Hogwarts and be a Slytherin of course, smart as a whip and probably top of his class. He would play Quidditch, he was already an accomplished flyer. She was sure he would break a few hearts along the way. And then, eventually, he would be expected to take the Mark and join the Dark Lord's service, just as his father before him had done. The Dark Lord had once accepted only those of age, but he was inducting them earlier and earlier now. Lucius told her that at the last meeting Flint's nephew, who was only fifteen, had been given the Mark. Narcissa shuddered and rose, crossing to the window once again.

This was not the life she wanted for her son. She agreed with keeping the purity of blood, but it was the methods and the lengths to which the Dark Lord was willing to go to achieve those ends that bothered her. She did not want her boy to come home bloody and shaking from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse as Lucius so often did, or watch the light go out of his eyes as he was forced to torture and kill. She did not want Draco to end up like his father.

The war had been raging for more than fifteen years now. There had been heavy losses on both sides and sometimes Narcissa wondered if they would just continue to kill each other off until there was no wizarding population left. Most on their side, like Antonin Dolohov and Alecto Carrow were no great loss as far as Narcissa was concerned. But there were some that hurt much more than others. Severus had been killed two years ago, shortly after Lily Potter had been ambushed in muggle London of all places. She was tortured for days before they finally killed her and her unborn child. Afterwards, there had been rumors of Severus' defection to the other side, but they had never been proven. His death was shadowed in speculation and in the end, Narcissa thought it was probably their own side that had done away with him, although she would never share these suspicions with anyone else. Severus' death had hit Lucius hard, Severus being the closest thing to a true friend that her husband had ever had. It was what had begun the downslide in earnest, Narcissa suspected.

The Lucius she had married was gone, replaced by the shell of who he had once been. The self-confident arrogance seldom showed itself now, unless he was forced to for some function or another. He often drank himself into a stupor to avoid the nightmares that would come otherwise. Never one to back down from a fight, Lucius was an accomplished duelist and believed in the Dark Lord's cause wholeheartedly. However, war and fighting one's enemies was one thing, the slaughter of women and children was quite another. His eyes, the eyes that had always held such a wealth of emotions, were mostly dull and lifeless these days, Draco's presence the only thing that could bring a bit of light back into them. Something must be done and Narcissa knew she would have to do it.

* * *

It always amused Narcissa that men in power seemed to disregard those they deemed beneath them so readily. It was because of this that Lucius had never bound the house elf she had brought with her to their marriage to the Malfoy name. As such, Liddy answered only to Narcissa. She would take orders from Lucius of course, but when it came down to it, Narcissa was Liddy's final authority. And it was because of this that said house elf was now in Lucius' study while he was meeting with the Dark Lord. Narcissa highly doubted if either of the men knew Liddy was there, which was just as well given what Narcissa had asked her to do. The Dark Lord rarely met with his followers alone, so Narcissa knew it must be something of importance which caused him to be here now. Hopefully, Liddy would be able to tell her just what.

The crack of the house elf's arrival startled Narcissa, regardless of the fact that she had been expecting it. Taking a breath, she looked down at Liddy and waited expectantly.

"Liddy has listened to Master as Mistress asks," Liddy said.

"And what have you discovered, Liddy?" Narcissa asked, holding her breath in spite of herself.

"The Dark Lord gives Master a book," Liddy replied. "He tells Master to keep it safe at all costs and not let it out of his sight."

"Did the Dark Lord tell my husband what this book was for?" Narcissa questioned.

"The Dark Lord says that Master will need the book to bring Hogwarts into line," Liddy answered. Narcissa's brow furrowed in confusion. "It will be opening the Chamber." Narcissa's head whipped down to stare at the house elf.

"You're certain?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Liddy replied, nodding her head so hard her ears flopped up and down.

"What has become of the book?" Narcissa continued.

"Master be putting it in the safe," Liddy replied. "But only until the Dark Lord leaves and then Master be taking it back out to look at it." Narcissa nodded absently.

"Was there anything else, Liddy?" she finally said. The small elf swallowed hard. "Liddy?"

"The Dark Lord be telling Master that if anything be happening to the book, Master be sorry," Liddy said.

"Sorry how?" Narcissa said quietly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Liddy looked up at her, and even if her large eyes hadn't been glistening with tears, Narcissa would have known the elf was upset by the way her grammar had deteriorated throughout the conversation.

"Dark Lord say Master be losing what matters most to him," Liddy whispered. She took a gulping breath before she finally finished. "Mistress and Little Master."

* * *

Narcissa drew the hood of her cloak tighter around her face and continued to look furtively around her. Logically, she realized that no one she knew would come to a park in this poor muggle neighborhood, but years of mistrust and double-crossing by those on her own side had made her more than wary.

The diary, while relatively small, felt like a boulder in her pocket. A small part of Narcissa hoped that Andromeda would not come, although the rest of her knew that her sister was her only chance. This book was extremely important to the Dark Lord and possibly the only thing that could give Draco the life she wanted him to have. She wasn't sure if it was merely a way to open the Chamber, but she knew that it was full of Dark Magic.

Finally, another hooded figure appeared in the distance. Narcissa stepped behind a tree and drew her wand. Only when the figure drew close enough that Narcissa could see it was Andromeda did she reveal her presence. She kept her wand drawn, however.

"Narcissa," Andromeda said, holding her own wand loosely at her side. Narcissa held no illusions that her sister wouldn't use it if need be. They were both Blacks after all.

"What happened to Bellatrix her first summer home from Hogwarts?" Narcissa demanded. A smile quirked at the corner of Andromeda's mouth.

"The back half of her dress _somehow_ became see-through and she spent an hour with her knickers on display at Mother's tea before Mother noticed," Andromeda replied. Narcissa nodded as she lowered her wand, the ghost of a smile playing quickly across her lips.

"I was surprised to get your owl," Andromeda said.

"Not as surprised as I was to send it," Narcissa returned.

"Still, it isn't safe for either of us to be here," Andromeda continued. "You need to tell me what you want."

"I need you to give Sirius a message," Narcissa said. Andromeda looked wary and Narcissa saw that her wand was in her hand again. "I have something that may help his cause." Andromeda's eyes narrowed. Narcissa pulled the small bundle from her pocket. Andromeda raised her wand completely this time.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa could see that her sister's knuckles were white where she clutched her wand.

"It is a diary," Narcissa replied. "The Dark Lord gave it to Lucius for safekeeping. It appears to be blank, but he says it can open the Chamber." Andromeda's eyes widened at this. "I do not know what exactly, but I think it is something else too. It is dripping with Dark Magic."

"And you expect that I'm just going to take it?" Andromeda asked with a snort.

"No, sister," Narcissa retorted. "Although your taste in men leaves much to be desired, I never professed to believe that you were stupid. Run all the charms on it that you like." Narcissa held out the small book that she had wrapped in parchment but Andromeda still hesitated.

"Why are you doing this, Cissy?" Andromeda asked, the childhood nickname hitting Narcissa like a Bludger to the chest.

"Because I want a better life for my child," Narcissa said quietly.

"Don't we all," Andromeda agreed. She stared at her sister's face for a moment more, then finally raised her wand and began to run diagnostic charms on the bundle Narcissa held. It was not a Portkey, nor a tracking device, and it did not appear to have any kind of hex or curse attached to it. But as Narcissa had said, it was full of Dark Magic. Finally, Andromeda lowered her wand and held out her hand. Narcissa handed her the book and Andromeda dropped it into her pocket.

"I'll speak to Sirius," Andromeda assured her.

"Thank you," Narcissa said. The two stared at each other for a moment before Andromeda leaned in and gave Narcissa an awkward hug. Narcissa closed her eyes before pulling away from her sister. Narcissa turned to leave but had only gotten a few steps away before Andromeda called out to her.

"Cissy," she said. "What of Bella?" Narcissa paused and looked at her feet, then raised her head and met Andromeda's eyes.

"The Bella you knew no longer exists," Narcissa said and she could see her sister flinch before she turned and disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

Almost two months had passed before Liddy brought a small envelope to Narcissa. It wasn't signed but Narcissa would recognize the handwriting anywhere. There was only a date and time on the parchment inside.

Narcissa blew out a breath and prayed to whatever deity might be listening that the Dark Lord did not discover her treachery.

* * *

Two nights later, Narcissa found herself waiting in the same small park. This time when Andromeda arrived, she had someone else with her. Narcissa was disarmed before she had even finished drawing her wand.

"Narcissa," Sirius said as the two approached.

"Cousin," Narcissa replied.

"So formal, Cissy," Sirius said with a smirk. Narcissa said nothing.

"Sirius, behave," Andromeda chided.

"I need to know if Voldemort has given your husband anything else for safekeeping," Sirius said.

"Not to my knowledge," Narcissa responded.

"Can you find out for sure?" Sirius asked.

"Why is this so important?" Narcissa returned. Andromeda looked to Sirius and he finally nodded slightly.

"The diary wasn't exactly what You-Know-Who said it was," Andromeda said and Narcissa could tell she was picking her words carefully. "It was," Andromeda trailed off worrying her lip between her teeth and glanced at Sirius.

"It was a Horcrux," Sirius said curtly. Narcissa looked at her cousin incredulously.

"Surely not," she whispered.

"Yes," he confirmed. "We've destroyed it, but unfortunately, we think that he may have made more than just the one." Narcissa said something that no proper pureblood lady should say.

"I will check with Lucius, but I do not think the Dark Lord has given him anything else," Narcissa said when she had finally recovered.

"What about Bellatrix?" Sirius asked.

"My sister and I are not exactly on speaking terms these days," Narcissa said with a sniff. Ever since she had caught Bella trying to get Draco to cast the Cruciatus curse one of the peacocks Lucius insisted on keeping on the grounds, Narcissa hadn't allowed her anywhere near her son.

"We need you to find out, Cissy," Sirius said. "You can't have what you want until he's gone. You know that."

"It is a dangerous game you are asking me to play, Sirius," Narcissa said. "I could end up losing everything."

"And I could arrest you where you stand," Sirius replied. "And you would lose everything anyway." Narcissa glanced at Andromeda who looked apologetic but determined. Finally, Narcissa inclined her head in agreement. Sirius gave her back her wand and Apparated away.

"Cissy," Andromeda said before Narcissa could follow suit. "Be careful." Narcissa simply nodded and returned to the Manor.

* * *

She found Lucius sitting in front of the fire, a glass of brandy in his hand. His Death Eater robes and mask were in a heap on the floor and clearly covered in blood.

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"Arthur Weasley," Lucius said and Narcissa held back a gasp. They had been trying to get to the Weasleys for years. "And one of his sons. I do not know which." There was no triumph or smugness in his voice. Lucius just sounded tired. "Rodolphus is dead." Narcissa's eyes closed. She could summon no sympathy for her sister, knowing that this would only make her more rabid and insane than she already was, also making Narcissa's newest task more difficult. "She was the one that took down the boy."

"Will this never end?" Narcissa whispered. Lucius simply took another sip of his drink. Yes, Narcissa thought, it would end. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Narcissa awoke to shouts from downstairs. Rising quickly, she donned her dressing gown and slippers and ran from her room. As she passed, she threw a spell on Draco's door to keep him from waking. The voices were coming from Lucius' study. Narcissa stopped short behind the partially open door and peeked inside.

The safe was hanging open and papers and books were strewn throughout the room. Lucius was on his knees in front of the Dark Lord.

"Where is it?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord," Lucius began, but the Dark Lord flicked his wand and Lucius began to writhe on the ground.

"You have failed me, Lucius," he hissed. "Just as your friend Severus did." Narcissa brought a hand to her mouth to try and cover the sound that escaped her. The Dark Lord's head snapped up and the curse on Lucius ended. Narcissa stepped back into the shadows but it was too late.

"Come in, Mrs. Malfoy," Voldemort said and Narcissa knew she had no choice but to obey. Lucius had managed to get back to his knees by the time she stepped into the study. His eyes widened in fear when he saw her. Narcissa cleared her mind and kept her eyes downcast.

"My Lord?" she said in question.

"I left something with your husband for safe-keeping," Voldemort murmured as he approached her. "And it seems to have disappeared. You would not know anything about that, now would you?" He was now merely inches from her, the tip of his wand lightly tracing her jaw.

"No, my Lord," she replied, forcing her voice to remain even. And then all she felt was pain. White-hot, agonizing, piercing pain. It was not the first time she had experienced the curse, but it was by far the worst. When it finally stopped, she was panting and there were tears rolling down her face. She managed to drag herself to her knees as the Dark Lord hit Lucius with the curse again. When he had finished, he contemplated them both before grinning evilly.

"Perhaps young Draco then."

"No!" Lucius exclaimed but Narcissa had already Disapparated.

"Liddy!" Narcissa screamed, the moment she appeared in her son's bedroom. The house elf was there in an instant as Narcissa crossed the room to Draco's bed. "You must take him," she said, turning back to the house elf. Narcissa knew that the first thing the Dark Lord would have done was put up anti-Apparition wards. And while the Dark Lord was familiar with all the rooms on the main floor, he had never been upstairs and would need Lucius to guide him. They had only minutes. "You must take him to my sister, to Andromeda, and stay there. No matter what happens, you cannot return. Do you understand?"

"Mistress must come with us," Liddy insisted.

"No, I cannot," she said. "The Dark Lord will not stop looking for me, I have to stay to keep them safe." Narcissa shook Draco awake. "Draco, Draco you must go with Liddy."

"Mother?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Now, son, you must go," Narcissa said. She could already hear the Dark Lord screaming for Lucius to hurry. Even knowing how short the time was, Narcissa could not help but hug Draco tightly to her. "I love you, Draco. Never forget." As Narcissa heard the men just outside the door, Liddy grabbed hold of Draco's arm and the two disappeared. The door flew open and the pain began again, but the smile never left Narcissa's face.

* * *

"Come, Draco," a quiet voice said. Draco wiped his eyes one last time and stood, turning and taking the hand of the woman behind him.

"Aunt Andi," he said after a few moments.

"Yes, Draco?" Andromeda replied.

"I miss her," the boy said softly. Andromeda's throat tightened as she squatted down in front of her nephew.

"I know you do, darling, I miss her too," she said. "But you have to remember how much she loved you and that everything she did, she did for you. I know you will make her proud, Draco." Draco nodded and squeezed his aunt's hand as she stood. Andromeda glanced back over her shoulder at the silent form that sat staring, unseeing, out the window. A tear ran down Andromeda’s cheek as she turned back to Draco and gave him a smile. Her sister had succeeded and her son would have a better life. As the two passed out of the doors to the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's, neither saw the smile that ghosted across the face of the silent woman in the chair.


End file.
